In some aircraft, such as F-16 fighter jets, F-15 fighter jets, F-22 fighter jets, and A-10 attack aircraft, a center instrument pedestal comprises components such as instruments, gauges, and/or switches that provide information and functionality to a pilot. For example, the components may comprise altimeters, airspeed indicators, directional gyroscopes, vertical velocity indicators, navigation mode selectors, and fuel switches.